


(That’s a lie)

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FP Jones II is a Dad who Used to Suck But is Better Now, Jughead is sad but he’s happy at the end, Other, Smoking, dont smoke kids, that’s it, that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Jughead Jones has his first cigarette at thirteen





	(That’s a lie)

Jughead was alone in the park, swinging back and forth a little bit on the swing. The air was warm with it being summer.

He didn’t know what time it was. Probably somewhere between the AM’s

He took a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers and let it release.

Jughead has always known it was a bad habit. One he shouldn’t start but he did anyway.

He remembers the first time he smoked. It was when He life was in the mist of crashing down and burning, he had been walking home through the southside back when he used to have an actual house.

Jughead Stopped to get some chips when he accidentally bumped into a man.

He had muttered his apology but the guy waved it off. He even offered one of his cigarettes.

“C’mon kid. You look stressed. It’s a good way to relax” he said waving the cancer stick in front of his face.

(He knows that’s a lie)

Jughead takes it and puts it in his mouth. The guy lights it for him.

“Inhale and release” the guy instructed and Jughead does what he’s told, he starts hacking and gasping while the guy laughs.

“It’ll take time to get used to, here, I have a whole other pack”

Jughead looks at the packet of the cigarettes, he knows he shouldn’t. But the more he smokes from it the more he feels relaxed.

And Gotdamnit let him have a fucking break for once. He’s only thirteen and his life is crumbling down.

So he takes the pack and thanks the guy and starts making his way back to the house.

-

When Jughead gets home he’s greeted by the sound of screaming, he shakes his head and decides to turn away and go to his hiding place.

And by hiding place he means the water hole.

It takes a minute to get there, but he makes it and sits down on some rocks.

He takes out the pack from his jacket and his fingers begin to itch for the lighter.

Jughead tells himself he’ll only do this one more time then throw it away and never do it again.

(He knows that’s a lie)

-

Jughead is fourteen, his mother left and took his sister and his dad lost his job and his house.

Jughead’s dad is a drunk who began running with the serpents more than ever and comes back and crashes on the couch of the rundown trailer.

Jughead is fourteen and he has to be excused every thirty minutes in each class to go smoke a cigarette.

He hides out in the back of the school and watches as the smoke leaves his lips.

He feels disgusted with himself for letting himself do this.

But he knows he doesn’t want to stop.

(That’s a lie. He just doesn’t know how to stop.)

-

Jughead is Fifteen and he lives in a movie theater.

He finally couldn’t take watching his dad dig himself deeper in a hole and allow himself to be dragged down with him.

He couldn’t take the broke promises of “ _I’ll get better I swear I will_ ” And then a week later he’s fired from another job.

That’s why when his dad finds him he only watches with a sad look as his dad begs him to come home and not to leave him too.

Jughead cries harder than he ever did that night when he says he’s not.

Little did he know FP did the same.

That night Jughead almost goes through a whole pack.

-

Jughead is sixteen and he’s at home again with his dad. His dad is now sober with a steady Job.

Jughead is Happy, not very happy. But happier than he’s been in a few years.

The only thing he really want right not other than his sister and his mom is to finally quit smoking.

He’s tried for months now on his own, he knows he has to reach out but he’s ashamed.

So he does the first thing he thinks of.

He goes to his dad, a former addict.

It’s in the evening when his dad is done with his Job for the day and Jughead is home from school.

He throws the pack at his dad. FP looks up at him with confusion.

“I don’t know how to stop. You’ve struggled with this type of thing. Please, help me.” Jughead pleads and FP says of course he’ll help. That he can always come to him.

FP asked how long

Jughead responded thirteen.

FP heart sinks at the fact he that he hasn’t known all this time that his son was struggling with this.

-

Jughead Jones is Seventeen years old and he officially hasn’t touched a cigarette in a year now.

Jughead Jones is Seventeen Years old and is happy.

 


End file.
